customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Silver Vixen
"when I was a little girl I was told a story about the Big Bad Wolf.. now all grown-up I've figured something out, I am the Wolf.. and you know something? I like it.." ~ Silver Vixen Silver Vixen is a murderer, plain and simple, in fact she is a dangerous psychotic who not only kills but seems to have an irresistable urge to do so regularly - to this end she often allies with the Supremacy Squad, simply so she can engage in wanton murder and mayhem. When not allied with the Supremacy Squad Silver Vixen is a deadly vigilante who offers her "services" to anyone that takes her fancy, often killing them if they refuse her "aid". History Origin Silver Vixen was born in the troubled colony known as "Breakpoint" - her father left before she was even born and her mother was often neglectful, this combined with an early development of mutant powers set the young Silver Vixen on the path of crime and violence: as she grew older Silver Vixen would become more dangerous and was rightfully feared by those around her due to her tendency to fight, bully and generally abuse those around her. Early Life Silver Vixen's childhood was not a pleasant one and she was forever in trouble with both the law and criminals due to her troublemaking nature, which sadly only worsened with age until she became a ruthless killer: once this transformation from a troubled teen to murderer was formed Silver Vixen left her old colony and became a drifter. As Silver Vixen wandered she grew into adulthood and became a far more dangerous individual, starting to enjoy killing she made it a sport - dedicating herself to the "hunt" and killing many, some were criminals and monsters but many were also innocents who had crossed her path: in fact killing became an obsession with her and she allowed her feral-side to take greater control over her mind, making her a terrifying mix of animal savagery and human cruelty. Joining Supremacy Squad Silver Vixen would come across Master Man at some point during her travels and learnt of his plans to form Supremacy Squad, she found the idea of being part of a supervillain team too good a chance to pass and instantly asked to join - however Master Man was a misogynist and felt having a woman on the team would slow them down, Silver Vixen decided to prove her worth by killing several villains who had been competing with her for a place in Supremacy Squad: although Master Man still disliked her he allowed her to join out of respect for her skills. As a member of Supremacy Squad Silver Vixen engaged in murder and mayhem, unlike the others however Silver Vixen truly enjoyed her work - this arguably made her the most evil of the group as she committed atrocities for sheer thrills rather than any political or ideological ideals. Following the terrible massacre at "Junkpile" the Supremacy Squad temporarily disbanded and Silver Vixen return to her solo career, though like the others she kept her com-link under the request of Master Man - in case the team should ever be reformed.. Solo Career During her solo career Silver Vixen would return to her lifestyle of murder, forcing herself upon individuals and offering her services as an assassin or vigilante - offering to kill their enemies or oppressors yet also willing to kill those who refused her "generosity". Silver Vixen's trail of death did not go unnoticed by law-enforcement or the superhero community and she clashed with various heroes and law-enforcement across her career and although many heroes managed to stop her murderous rampages none could manage to capture her and she would often flee only to re-emerge in another location, ready for more. Return To Supremacy Squad When Silver Vixen was contacted by Master Man to rejoin the Supremacy Squad she was thrilled - however their was a problem: Bad Cop was imprisoned in "The Pits" and Maximus was currently missing, so alongside Master Man Silver Vixen tracked down Maximus and Bad Cop: going as far as breaking Bad Cop out of the prison. Once Supremacy Squad was reunited the four villains celebrated in an unknown location and prepared for their next campaign.. Current Activity Silver Vixen is currently aiding Supremacy Squad in the violent takeover of "Match Town" - the group's actions are being fiercely opposed by Fighting Furies and Silver Vixen has personally fought against Amazon and Silk, who she has grown to hate due to the fact the two have repeatedly defeated her in battle. Appearance Silver Vixen stands in at 5ft 6in and is of a fairly slim yet athletic build, obviously a woman who engages in regular excercise - she seems to be of Asian American heritage, with unusual golden-eyes that are slit like a feline and black hair that is worn long. She dresses in a silver outfit in the style of a traditional supervillain, the suit being skin-tight yet durable - to compliment her outfit she wears a pair of silver boots with high-heels as well as a pair of fingerless gloves: the sharp metallic claws on her fingers may well be the reason she wears fingerless gloves and they look deadly yet strangely organic. She moves with grace and beauty, like a predator stalking prey, and is always alert - moreso than any normal human - taking in the sights, sounds and smells of her surroundings, when she parts her lips one notices that her teeth are slightly sharper than an average human as well: another visible sign of her feral mutation. Powers and Abilities Silver Vixen has displayed the following abilities: *Acute Senses (Silver Vixen can track people via scent, hear a needle drop from several yards away and both the palm of her hands and soles of her feet are capable of detecting the finest of details and her eyes can adjust remarkably well to low light) *Superhuman Speed (Silver Vixen has been known to be able to run at a speed of 50mph in short bursts when in peak condition) *Retractable Claws (Metal) (Silver Vixen has metallic-claws in place of fingernails and can extend them up to a maximum of 1-foot in length - they are as strong as organic steel) *Superhuman Durability (Silver Vixen's body is highly resistant to all physical harm both from blunt force, burns and cuts though she is less durable to other forms of assault) *Superhuman Stamina (Silver Vixen's body doesn't generate much in the way of fatigue toxin and she can stay at her prime for over 24 hours before she starts to tire) Battle Stats Agility: 9 Speed: 10+ Strength: 7 Endurance: Infinite Willpower: 7 Category:Villains Category:Queen Misery